


This is a Kiss

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: Molly Hooper might've a thing or two to teach Sherlock Holmes after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, [Kate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vertual/pseuds/vertual) is a super duper BETA reader.

It was a normal day, a day just like any other day, where Molly and Sherlock found themselves working side by side. Well, she was working; Sherlock, on the other hand, was mostly going through the slides she had prepared for him of various tissues. Every now and then, Sherlock would hum in approval and Molly would in turn smile. Whatever it was that crossed the other’s mind, they both seemed to understand without speaking a word.

 

There was an air of comfort between the two that had grown exponentially over the course of the eight months since the downfall of one James Moriarty. In fact, they were sharing a space in perfect harmony, something he could never do with anyone else and doubted he ever could without feeling the need to shoot something. It was a feat Sherlock found both comforting and confusing.

 

Luckily for him, just as the air that was filled with silence started to turn awkward, Molly started to talk. Sherlock was only half listening, but sometime in the middle of her rambling he found whatever culture was under the microscope to be the least interesting thing.

 

It was another curious thing that had happened in the last eight months with an alarming increase of frequency: Molly Hooper had somehow turned Sherlock Holmes into an attentive listener. That was not to say he was a terrible listener before – not entirely. He was always listening, picking up things and deciphering clues as he went. But this, _this_ was different. He was actually _listening_ to every single word that fell from her lips.

 

He started to watch, from the corner of his eye at first, as she talked and smiled. It was one topic morphing into another and before he realized – though he doubted she did – she had begun to talk about something involving her friend Meena. Specifically, a horrible date her friend had been on after which the slobbering kiss the lad had bestowed upon her nearly made Meena swore off blind dating until she met her now wife.

 

He supressed a chuckle at her animated way of storytelling. If Mary or Mycroft could have seen him, they would most likely have said he was _mooning_ over Molly, though he assuredly was _not_. At least that was what he kept telling himself as he watched her speak, hands still busy with her task but with laughter in her words and her movement. Most of all, he started to pay a little too much attention to her mouth.

 

Of course, she turned and caught him staring, a little startled at how intently he was watching her. She was about to ask if there was anything he wanted, he was sure of that. And he was sure of what he wanted. He just wasn't sure why, or rather, he was slowly catching up to the reason his heart decided to take over from his head. She was just so close, much too close, and if he were to just lean in a little, he would be able to capture her lips. Her not-too-small lips....

 

And he did, without another thought. And when he felt her gasp in shock, he pulled back immediately, regretting not having sought her approval. He wanted to say something, anything, but his words were stuck in his throat. Trust Molly Hooper to manage the impossible, leaving him speechless.

 

Luckily Molly recovered quicker than he did. A feat which baffled him.

 

"What was that?"

 

He was confused with her calm reaction. He expected her to be aghast, taken aback, or even furious, and he would have deserved it; but he wasn’t complaining. Though he wisely chose not to point it out, he would in the future realize it was the best decision he made in that moment.

 

"A kiss, Molly. I'm sure you know what a kiss is," he replied, trying not to sound indignant. It was not his proudest moment, and he was including his drug induced haze and the times she had slapped him. Well, he deserved to be slapped back then. He realized that now. In fact, he probably deserved it now, as well.

 

There was a pregnant pause in their conversation and he sat uneasily in his chair, trying to come up with a better defence, or anything, really. But for all his intelligence, he failed to find a way out of whatever mess he had just created. The thought of Molly refusing to further work with him in the future crossed his mind and he allowed a moment of panic to sink in. It was a genuine concern, as everyone else employed by Bart’s was generally an idiot.

 

Then she smiled and said, "That, Sherlock Holmes, was not a kiss."

 

He was sure his eyes were wide in a cartoonish manner at her response, even more so when she pulled the lapels of his jacket, edging him closer to her. He wisely allowed her control, even when he knew nothing of what would come next.

 

"This is a kiss," she said, and her lips claimed his in a languid kiss that made his knees weak.

 

He was glad he was sitting down and more than happy to kiss her back with the same enthusiasm she poured in her kisses.

 

Molly Hooper was right. _This_ was a kiss. He wondered why he hadn’t kissed her sooner.


End file.
